Although the simulation portion of GEMM (Generate Emulate and Manipulate Macromolecules) has been running at full speed on the Star Technologies array processors for more than three years, and several major new capabilities have been added since then, there is still ongoing development of this program. The rate of development is much slower than in past years, even though the program is more heavily used. This is because the program has become a mature tool with the most desired features already operational. Plans for the coming year involve the porting of the code to the Stellar Graphics Superworkstations and a high speed interface to graphics tools.